


they’ll make such a hassle and they’ll build you a castle then destroy it when they’re done

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M, Ice Skating, Rhaegar is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Lyanna was waiting for him in the stadium parking lot.





	they’ll make such a hassle and they’ll build you a castle then destroy it when they’re done

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they’ll make such a hassle and they’ll build you a castle then destroy it when they’re done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961952) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Lyanna was waiting for him in the stadium parking lot. She was certainly not the first skater to go take satisfaction with a judge after a competition over her scores, but she was probably the first to do so because she got too high marks. For the gold medal that was placed around her neck and which she now kept in her pocket.

That was the comment she had heard all season, that she was unfairly favored by the judges, or at least one particular judge, the one who they said influenced the others most: Rhaegar Targaryen. If someone had said that to her, she would have told them to go fuck themselves, she had earned the right to be there as much as Ashara Dayne, or Cersei Lannister or all the others that until she started her first season in the junior league were the favorites, but inside she suspected there was some truth to that, she was good, but she was too impulsive as her coach often said and sometimes tried to do more than she could for her skill level which occasionally led to spectacular things and other times to disasters. That day the balance had tipped to disastrous. 

She'd managed to do a triple Axel in practice a few times, a kind of jump that so far fewer than ten female athletes had ever done in a competition and none of them as young as her. She knew it was risky but she wanted her name on that exclusive list, she wanted the wrecordorld , she wished she could rub it in everyone's face that she was good enough. So she tried a triple axel right at the beginning of her short program where everyone was expecting a double axel. And she fell. There are many falls that could be graceful in the world of figure skating, that hadn't been one, that had been a huge thud that had left her lying on the ice for seconds that seemed to last forever while the crowd's eyes were worried that she was hurt. She got up and finished her presentation, inside hating herself too much for the risk, for being arrogant, for losing the podium.

That until the scores came out and along with them there was no usual applause, there was only silence and confusion. She went to the podium automatically and had the gold medal put on her neck and while Cersei Lannister who had received the bronze glared at her and Ashara Dayne who received the silver and was kind with her all season avoided looking at her.

Then she told her coach that she was not going to the party after the competition and would return to the hotel, but what she did was stay in the parking lot waiting for Rhaegar. And there he was, no doubt he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, she had thought that all her life. He was a former skater and she still vividly remembered seeing his performance at the Olympics nine years ago and although she was only five at the time she knew this was what she wanted to do with her life, and she spent the next year asking her father to get her a coach so she could start training and competing. And now here she was.

She told this story the first time they interviewed her on television a few months earlier, but that couldn't just be the reason for his behavior, after all everyone knew Cersei Lannister idolized him and he had never shown her any preference.

"Hello. Mr Targaryen”she said coming out of the shadows.

"Lyanna," he said approaching her.

"Why did you give me this?" She said taking the medal out of her pocket.

“I didn't give you anything Lyanna. You deserved"

"Bullshit. I fell and I failed ”

"This time yes but I went to watch your practice in secret, I saw you doing the triple axel, it was phenomenal, you are phenomenal"

He was getting closer. She considered stepping back, but she didn't.

“Training doesn't count, just competitions”

He was very close. And she wasn't taking the step back yet.

“I did it too because I thought gold would make you happy, your happiness is very important to me Lyanna”

There were only a few inches between them. And there wasn't.

He was kissing her and she could see the flash of a camera being fired from afar. Rhaegar didn't see the photographer, he kissed her all the time with his eyes closed.

The photos would come out and once they saw them all would have a complete story in their head about a weak man and a nymphet who would do anything to get the gold.

Rhaegar was handsome and he kissed as she always dreamed of being kissed, and it wasn't worth it at all. A performance and a kiss and she was done. She knew at that moment that she would never step on the podium again, and that that medal in her hands she did not deserve would be the last she would ever win in her life.

"I adore you" he said against her ear.

She felt numb and frozen inside and she let him kiss her again.


End file.
